moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gimme More Huhn
thumb"Gimme More Huhn" ist ein komödiantisches Lied in denglischer Sprache des Comedians Wigald Boning aus dem Jahr 2000. Es erschien am 10. April als Single auf CD unter dem Namen "Moorhuhn feat. Wigald Boning". Das Lied konnte sich zehn Wochen lang in den deutschen (höchste Platzierung: 21) und österreichischen (höchste Platzierung 16) Single-Charts halten. Weniger Erfolgreich war das Lied in der Schweiz, wo es sich nur 5 Wochen in den thumb|left Charts hielt und maximal Platz 39 erreichen konnte (siehe Chartverlaufgrafik links). Das Lied erinnert stilistisch an Bonings Nonsense-Band Die Doofen die er in den 90er Jahren zusammen mit Olli Dittrich gründete und vor allem durch die Fernsehsendung RTL Samstag Nacht bekannt wurde, wo beide Musiker zum Ensemble gehörten. Das musikalische Repertoire erstreckt sich über zwei Alben auf denen Titel wie "Mief! (Nimm mich jetzt, auch wenn ich stinke!)", "Ich bau Dir ein Haus aus Schweinskopfsülze" oder "Der Große Onkel-Quetschungs-Blues" ihre musikalische Heimat fanden. Video center|670px Songtext thumb I have keine Ahnung what you gerade machen, but I and the Hühner - we let it krachen! I fühl me bestens when I sie bügel, ´cause I have a faible für wildes Geflügel! I need nix zu essen, I don't need a Trunk, höchstens what for Sehnenscheidenentzündung! What for the Landwirt die Krume vom Acker, that is for me - the Hühnergegacker!!! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme moor huhn! I love the hühner to shoot! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme moor huhn! Moor Hühner make feel me gut! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! The one makes his Abi, the second is grüner, the third goes gern segeln, mein Hobby is Hühner! Wenn I´m erfolglos I cry some Tränchen and jumpe im Dreieck wie ein halbgares Hähnchen! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hühner! I want them zack zack! I say: Putt, Putt, Putt!, and they: Gack, Gack, Gack! I tell all the Hühner and that is a Kürzel: I-w-d-B! (Ich will deinen Bürzel!) Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme moor huhn! I love the hühner to shoot! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme moor huhn! Moor Hühner make feel me gut! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! If you not be able the Lied understand, then you are a Huhn or you has verpennt. Now I wiederhole the message for you in the language of the Hühner: Hu, Hu, Hu, Hu. (Gegacker und Gelächter) Sometimes I need the Hühnchen, I say: Guten Tach! Then I look freundlich and lege it flach. I wish me so urgent, that ich sie knalle. the Hühner der Erde I want them alle! (Gegacker) I want moor Hühner, jetzt gleich! (Gegacker) Hühner sind mein Fachbereich. Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme moor huhn! I love the hühner to shoot! Gimme, gimmem, gimme, gimme moor huhn! Moor Hühner make feel me gut! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Gimme moor, gimme moor, gimme moor hu-hu-hu-huhn! Links * In der Moorhuhn World über den Song diskutieren * Gimme More Huhn im Lyrics Wiki Kategorie:Moorhuhn Wiki:Triviathek